When the Cave meet Ballroom
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: For them, Sokka only heard the song, or at least they hoped. The cave dance meet ballroom and created something new. Song-fic, based of Shake It by Metro Station. T for safety


_Haha, this was a random idea that came to me after watching Superstars of Dance. GO CHINA!!!! Anyway, tell me what you think at the end, and remember I own nothing at all, ok, maybe the storyline, but that's it._

_Oh and the ages are the folloing: Aang=16, Katara=18 and I'm sure you can figure out the rest.  
_

_

* * *

_

"This sucks more then the rehearsal did!" Toph snapped folding her arms. "At least things had gone _wrong_ at the rehearsal."

"Oh come on Toph, its a wedding, be happy." Ty Lee encouraged beside her. Toph only growled, wanting to hit the Kyoshi warrior upside the head.

"Look, Flippies, its boring. I need something to happen." Toph snapped, sticking her finger in Ty Lee's face, barely missing her nose. "This may be Zuko's wedding, but something better happen soon."

"Toph, please, Zuko hasn't looked this happy since the war offically ended." Katara pointed out, earning Toph's rolled blind eyes.

Toph quickly left, mumbling something about finding Sokka, and leaving the two other girls to themselves. However that was short lived, for Ty Lee noticed Mai was finally alone, and went to go be the friend she was. Katara just stood there holding her drink, once again alone with no one to talk too. She sighed, not spotting Aang among the crowd of politics and nobles.

Suddenly two strong arms claimed her waist, and whoever the owner was rested their head on the top of her head. She jumped, earning a familiar chuckle and she relaxed, happy to be in Aang's arms. He pulled her closer to his body, she could feel his breath in her ear.

"People are admiring too much for my liking." Aang whispered in her ear, and she smirked.

"Well that's what you get for not announcing our engagement." Katara smirked, fingering her new necklace, people had yet to notice. "Why can't we at least tell someone?"

"Because, I like my limbs attached to my body." Aang said with a chuckle. "Of course, I'm sure Sokka would come up with some strange reason on how we're to young, then kill me. I'm sure you would avenge me though."

"Please, is that a question." Katara said turning around in his strong arms.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before letting here go, however they didn't leave each other's sides. They watched the crowd of people dance, or carry out whatever task they were doing at the time. It was there job to be here, but at the same time is was Zuko's wedding, and they had far more reasons for being there then most nobles thought.

Yes, Aang was the Avatar, and this was of political importance, of course that would mean Katara, Sokka, and Toph wouldn't have to be here with him. Yet Zuko invinted them first as friends, then their political positions, which they mainly rolled their eyes too. That of course didn't mean they had to play thier parts, however Sokka and Toph seemed to only be looking for trouble. They most likely wanted the rehearsal again, all its trips and falls, mess ups and drops, even the stumbles. Yet Katara and Aang were glad it was long over and the wedding was going smoothly, thus far. Katara had stumbled and tripped, for she wasn't use to her dress and was always crashing into Aang. Aang however was just about tired of out showing everyone when he would catch himself or something that had been dropped.

Now they were waiting for the traditional part of the wedding, the part Sozin and Roku created in their good days as friends. The dance in which the groom would dance with their bride and their best friend would do the same with a partner. However they didn't know that it had become a compotition viva la Sokka.

Practicing for the dance was something Aang would rather forget. Practing got it was against his creative nature, and the fact that is had only been practice, and wasn't even the music there were going to dance too. The music for that dance was hand picked by the someone else and kept secret for a good while.

They watched Mai dance with her father, and Zuko with his mother. They switched and bride and groom where back together again. Zuko left Mai and fetched Tom Tom, giving him a turn to dance with his older sister, and the crowd just seemed to melt. They dance come to an end and the crowd clapped, before all heads turned to Aang and Katara.

Aang bowed, offering Katara his hand, she giggled and rolled her eyes as she took it. They came to face Zuko and Mai, both couples bowed to each other, and they waited for the music to start. The beat start to pulse there them, and the singer was just saying random things to the song. It gave them the cue to start, the music was controling them, and the singers words were just as controling, it was a nice feeling.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm_

Aang was twirling Katara, and Katara would suprise him from time to time. Some how their dance from the cave meet the ballroom and created something new all together. The song was driving Aang's already wild hormones, even more crazy, Katara couldn't say anything much different. It was tearing them apart from the inside out.

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

Neither Aang nor Katara noticed that fact that they were the only ones dancing, both Zuko and Mai knew they couldn't top that. The whole crowd was watching them, their flips, sharp turns, and almost attacks it seemed. Katara and Aang were back to back, before turning to come face to face with each other. She gave him a slight shove, and Aang grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She twitched her hip and he sent her twirling away from him.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

Figuring ballroom was something wanted, they quickly latched one to one another. Pull close, send flying, pull close, send flying. Katara's dress made it seem like she was flying and Aang was the only thing holding her down.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

Aang dipped her suddenly, and she didn't seem to notice. She came up slowly, molding to Aang's body. She could feel Aang's hot breath on her chest and neck. He brought her leg up higher on his waist. For them, Sokka had only hears the song, or at least that was they hoped. If not they were scanning the palace, trying to remember a place to hide and get away till things cooled down.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there__And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

They parted quickly, Katara spinning to a stop and Aang flipping. She smirked and walked towards him like the waterbender she was. Aang took an airbending stance, circling around her with a similar smirk covering his face. Katara ran for him, and he went spinnig with her.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

Soon their arms were twirling and spinning like snakes. It was a training method, but they made it a very nice dance move. Both took commanding steps forward, sharp waist turn, before twirling away from each other.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

Aang remembered the Fire Nation cave, there she had watched him dance with other people, but altimitally having nothing to do. Of course after the war ended, the role changed and he watched her dance with an endless number men. Everything he would turn around there was some one new dancing and spinning her. However over the years it became know there were a thing, and no one touched the other without asking premission from the other. Aang didn't mind as long as Katara seemed happy and wasn't sending him the Please-save-me look. No girl touched Aang however, that was a rule that was learned the hard way.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)_

Again they were in each other's arms, or close to it, this time they appeared to be sparring more then anything. Her hand circled in the air, and he punched passed her. She touched his back with her other hand, slightly pushing him out of the way, he spun aroung and grabbed her waist. Katara turned, and Aang sent her twirling away like a top.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

They cartwheeled towards each other, and grabbing each other, they did the end of their Fire Nation cave dance.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

They were panting, smiled wildly and hearing the crowd of people chanting the words of the song. Aang pulled Katara close, only their noses making contact, but it still sent shivers down their spines. Every male, except Sokka and Zuko, wanted to be Aang, and every female, execpt Toph, Mai and Ty Lee, wanted to be Katara.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

The crowd cheered as the song ended, and Katara and Aang found they were the only ones on the dance floor. Zuko and Mai standing to the side, clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"Did soem on turn up the heat in here?" Katara asked herself as they left the dance floor for the other nobles to have.

"I saw Zuko, where in the world is Sokka?" Aang asked scanning the room for his soon to be brother-in-law.

"AANG!" Sokka's angery voice come roaring from behind there, both stiffened.

"Your dress is lovely." Aang said scanning the room for the nearest exist, quickly he made his way to it when he found one.

"See you tonight." Katara whispered, just as he exited hearing distance. It wasn't long before Sokka raced past her, and Toph came chuckling to her side. Much was send about them, and little was true, but that was their secret as to what was truth and what was a lie.

* * *

_I hoped you liked this, please review for this. _

_I still own nothng however  
_


End file.
